So Much to Say, So Few Words
by NativeStar
Summary: A collection of my drabbles. Chapter Nine: Sometimes Sam envies those who aren't afraid of the dark.
1. Nothing Scarier

**Title:** Nothing Scarier  
**Author:** NativeStar  
**Word Count:** 100 word drabble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** This was written for the prompt 'The writing on the wall' at 100ghosts on LJ. I wasn't intending to write humour, but it happened.  
**Summary:** The boys receive some bad news.

* * *

"What does it say?"

"That we're screwed."

"Besides that."

"We're really, really screwed? What do want me say Sam, that we can get outta this? 'Cause I think our number's up."

"No. No, there's gotta be a way." Sam paced, worrying at his thumb with his teeth.

Dean slumped back in his seat, watching his brother. "We can try, but I don't I think there's anything we can do."

With a sigh, Dean closed the email Ellen had sent. How the hell had she found out it was them who'd introduced Jo to the hunter she now wanted to marry?

* * *

I'm not here, I'm revising. Honest. But I'd still love to hear what you think. 


	2. Little Green Men

**T****itle:** Little Green Men  
**Author:** NativeStar  
**Word Count:** 100 word drabble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:**Despite the title this was written for the prompt 'Red' at 100ghosts on LJ.  
**Summary:** Wee!chester. Sam asks Dean a question about life.

* * *

The night is crystal clear, filled with an impossible number of stars. They're on the ground, arms pillowed behind their heads, their legs crossed identically. Right over left. Sam knows, he checked. Dean points out the constellations and planets.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Do you reckon there's Martians on Mars?"

Dean gives the question some thought, spending enough time that Sam nudges him impatiently with his elbow.

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"If there were Martians, don't you think they'd have said hi by now?"

Sam thinks this over.

"So we're all alone?"

"Not exactly. We've got each other."

And that's enough.

* * *

Reviews would be much adored. If no one here much likes drabbles then I won't post them, as it takes time to format even only a hundred words.


	3. Probabilities

**Title:** Probabilities  
**Author:** NativeStar  
**Word Count:** 100 word drabble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** This was written for Katric's prompt of Probabilities.  
**Summary:** One brother's thoughts as the other fights for his life.

* * *

Fifty per cent chance he would.  
Fifty per cent chance he wouldn't.  
One hundred per cent agonizing wait.

"_He's fighting hard, son."_

Damn straight he is. And I'm not your son.

"_His injuries are severe. He may not make it through the surgery."_

He's overcome worse. If anyone can do it, he can.

"_The surgery went well. He's still critical, but alive."_

See, I told you so.

"_He's crashing, we're losing him!"_

No! Don't you dare make me a liar!

"_We got him back, but there's nothing more we can do. It's up to him."_

Dean, please.

Beat the odds.

* * *

Please review, it's always lovely to hear what people think and it's also the only way I have of knowing if you enjoyed the fic. Thanks! :)


	4. Making the Grade

**Title:** Making the Grade  
**Author:** NativeStar  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** Written for 100ghosts prompt of 'acid test'.  
**Summary:** Pre-series drabble. Dean can't figure out what's going on when John pushes him to his limits.

* * *

Dean's legs ached and burned with exhaustion. He wouldn't normally struggle with the five mile run, but then he wouldn't normally be sent on one after sparring with his dad.

John was pushing Dean so hard today, with questions on the supernatural, shooting practice and now this workout.

Dean wondered if this was a punishment, but struggled to think of anything he'd done recently that would warrant it.

_All this training and dad still refuses to let me go on hunts._

* * *

John nodded approvingly when Dean finally returned.

"Okay."

A pause.

Then--

"Pack your gear. You're coming on the hunt."

* * *

_Reviews are as always sweet like chocolate. I love to hear what people think. :) This is also the last drabble I'm going to post for a while, I'm going to focus on Safe Haven and one or two other one shots.  
_


	5. Fairy Tale Ending

**Title:** Fairy Tale Ending  
**Author:** NativeStar  
**Word Count:** 100 word drabble  
**Rating:** G, gen  
**Warnings:** A really tiny one for the season finale.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** This was written for the prompt 'Happily Ever After' at 100ghosts.  
**Summary:** Dean gets his happily ever after. If you're feeling depressed over 3.16 then this will almost definitely help. ;)

* * *

Dean was four years old when he learnt that happily ever after only existed in fairy tales.

Nothing had ever managed to convince him otherwise.

Dad's death.  
Sam's death.  
His own death.

_Hell._

The only time he'd thought he'd finally come close to happily ever after had turned out to be a djinn's illusion.

But now?

Dean stared down at the tiny person in his arms, barely visible in the bundle of soft blankets. He smiled, and as his newborn son opened his eyes, Dean realised--

He'd made a mistake.

Sometimes it was possible to get your fairy tale ending.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Especially as they tend to make me smile and I'm currently in uber stress mode over imminent exams.


	6. Just One Reason

**Title:** Just One Reason  
**Author:** NativeStar  
**Word Count:** 100 word drabble  
**Rating:** G, gen  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** A companion piece to Making the Grade (chapter , you don't need to read that to understand this though.  
**Summary:** John wishes he could protect Dean from this life.

* * *

Dean's just a kid, gung-ho and eager to hunt with his dad.

He hasn't seen the pain in people's eyes, felt the warm blood of his kill on his skin.

John wishes he could protect him from this, but he has no choice.

Dean answers every question right, fights like a man not a boy and nails every damn bottle on the fence.

John pushes him so hard and then harder still. Hoping, waiting, praying that he'll make a mistake. Give John a justifiable reason, any reason, to sideline him.

Just one flaw.

_One flaw._

But he can't.

There's nothing.

* * *

Reviews are sweet like chocolate and they feed the muse. :)

If you enjoy my work then keep an eye out, in a few days I'll be posting the ficlet I'm writing for the spns1ficathon on LJ.


	7. Every End is a New Beginning

**Title:** Every End is a new beginning  
**Author:** Nativestar  
**Pairing:** No pairings.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just playing in Kripke's sandbox and borrowing a line from Hitchhiker's Guide.  
**Prompt:** Last Sunrise from lj community spncontest.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None. Although I'd possibly have a box of tissues handy.  
**Author Notes:** The Muse decided she didn't want to write for this prompt. I said screw you and started typing, so she grudgingly gave me this.  
**Summary:** He watched the sunrise, waiting.

* * *

The ground beneath him was wet, chilling him and causing him to shiver even as the first rays of sunshine warmed his face.

Shades of gold blended perfectly together around the shimmering sun. It wouldn't be long before she burst free of the horizon.

Slowly, the world brightened, coming to life and promising to be a glorious day.

It didn't even hurt anymore.

"So long, and thanks for all the fish." He whispered.

He'd always considered it a perk of the job, watching the sun rise after a successful hunt.

No one had told him this would be his last.

* * *

Reviews are pretty and make me smile.

(I didn't warn for a deathfic as I don't consider this to be one, he just believed he was dying. I hope you don't hold my inability to kill Winchesters against me.)


	8. Not Waving

**Title:** Not Waving  
**Author:** NativeStar  
**Word Count:** 100 word drabble  
**Rating:** G, gen  
**Warnings:** SPOILERS FOR 4x16. Bring tissues.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** I have a ficlet based on 4x16 in the works. This is just a taster for you and a way to stretch my out-of-shape writing skills.  
**Summary:** Set immediately after the last scene in 4x16. Dean POV.

* * *

One second Cas is there and next Dean's alone, with a broken body and a fractured soul that's drowning.

In despair and guilt and sorrow.

In _pain_.

The revelation of his fate is overwhelming and his dams aren't strong enough. The cracks are growing. Soon they're going to come crashing down along with the apocalypse.

How can one man stop something like that? How can anyone ask _him_ to stop that?

He's so tired, he just wants to sleep and never wake up.

Tears slip down his face like a weeping wound.

_Stop the world. I want to get off._

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated and provide much motivation. :)


	9. Shattered Innocence

**Title:** Shattered Innocence  
**Author:** NativeStar  
**Pairing/Character:** Sam  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing in Kripke's sandbox.  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None.  
**Author Notes:** I'm setting this at some point in Season One. Originally written for spn_contest for the prompt "The Seven Deadly Sins".

**Summary:** Sometimes Sam envies those who aren't afraid of the dark.

* * *

Sam doesn't know who said ignorance is bliss but he knows they're wrong.

It leaves people unprepared, vulnerable and _helpless_. Like Jessica. Like their mother and so many others. Yet there's no way to educate them, no handy leaflet offering 'Ten Ways to Protect Yourself from the Supernatural'. Who would believe it?

So people stay ignorant until they're blindsided by the violent horrors that lurk in the dark.

Sam's glad he knows the truth.

But the innocence, to live your life free from that kind of fear…that's worth something and sometimes, fleetingly, Sam tries to remember what ignorance felt like.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
